bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Archairus Goddess - Thunder (FanMade Unit)
Before the great war, there were six forbidden deities dwelling in an otherwordly plane called Archairus, they all are in possession of immense forbidden powers... powers feared even by the Fallen Gods, powers that one of the goddesses yearned to claim. Although unrelated by blood, these goddesses were alike, though none possessed no knowledge as to why they are related with one another. One of the goddess decided to scheme against her five comrades, wishing that she could absorb their powers to rule all of creation. Although her ultimate plan was thwarted, fury wringed her soul, and the goddess created a legendary lock under the name Divine Intention to seal her former companions in a tomb. For vast eons, the sealed entities stayed conscious yet motionless, unable to escape the curse, until the Divine Intention split and shattered due to the great war between the gods and humans. The freed goddesses then shot out from the tomb, unbeknownst to their keeper as well as themselves, their mind is broken beyond repair, injected with immense anger and wrath that their fellow gods wished to destroy. ''THE GODDESSES '' Earth: Garde - Fire: Olympia - Water: Anna Thunder: Donavelle - Dark: Malefica - Light: Electra WILL PUBLISH ONE GODDESS' FORM PER DAY! ANY NERFS/BUFFS/COMMENTS/RECOMMENDATIONS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU... IDK WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT? IDK. Donavelle - 5*, 6*, 7* Golden Flash Donavelle - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ''"I must not waver! We shall adjudge her, for we are Goddesses!" ''"I can feel my bolts getting stronger'! This shall be useful for our next battles."'' An Archairus Goddess of wisdom, she, along with her fellow goddesses, were sealed with a divine intention by a mysterious deity that wished to absorb their powers. After Donavelle was freed from her tomb, she founded that her companions were mentally damaged through the prolonged entombment, her plan to find the mysterious god together was ultimately defeated. She decided to walk a negligent path alone, still holding the burning desire to uncover the potent goddess' whereabouts, blinded by her own ideologies, Donavelle didn't know that her former comrades were in the same journey as she is in, though with a different approach, that is. Leader Skill: '''Athena's Wisdom 30% DEF to all units and chance to heal HP when attacked after using BB BB: Heavenly Pulse 50% boost to DEF and REC for one turn, 30% boost to Max HP for all units for three turns, and large chance to add Paralyze, Injured, Weak effect to normal attacks. Stom Wielder Donavelle - '''★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★' ''"You shall help me find her... won't you?" "My gratitudes, Summoner... With this, I shall uncover the truth.'"'' "I have realized that everything is not what it seems. Still, I urge myself to discover the truth." An Archairus Goddess of wisdom, she, along with her fellow goddesses, were sealed with a divine intention by a mysterious deity that wished to absorb their powers. In her journey, Donavelle not only learned of the war of gods and humans, but also the kindness in the latter's hearts. She started at the humans and her beauty, courage, and wisdom led them to believe as the rumored warrior goddess of light spoken many times in ancient scripts and tombs. The thundering deity led the humans to battle for them to claim countless of victories. One fateful day, Donavelle sensed an unwordly yet familiar magic, she realized that her target was nearby. Wasting no time, the Arhairus deity once more, led the humans to discover this source of energy. Days passed became fruitless, until the army and their leader founded a pulsing woman with pure Archairanian magic coursing through her body. Immediately, Donavelle's soldiers started drowning in a sea of red as they bled uncontrollably from every orifices, and soon they dropped lifeless. The former knew that the woman before her was no ordinary being, and guilt sowed within her... as well as rage. Leader Skill: '''Pallas Aegis 50% boost to DEF and REC, and 30% boost to Max HP, and chance to add Paralyze and Weak effect to normal attacks. BB: Divine Bolt 20 combo thunder attack on all enemies, 55% damage reduction for all units for one turn, and gradually heals all units' HP for three turns. SBB: Omega Flash 25 combo Thunder and Light attack on one enemy, and 60% damage reduction for all units for one turn, and gradually heals all units' HP for three turns. Sapient Sphere Donavelle - ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ "Though I have failed to reach out to her. I have found the truth. Let my soul rest in peace." "What good are you attempting to procure on empowering a dead goddess?"''' "You have summoned me. A divinity with no direction. No meaning. No purpose." Donavelle watched that wicked grin painted on the goddess across her, and suddenly, her eyes started to glow blue and yellow. With her wisdom dissipating, her patience dissolving, and her kindness terminated, Archairanian thunders started surging from the skies, splitting the earth and turning the sky ebony. Her welling guilt and sorrow awakened her true powers as armored wings of pure unwordly energy sprouted out from her back. Donavelle then cried in anguish, and the crackle of thunders destroying the landscape with one strike. As she watched the corpse of her armies disintegrating, a mighty stream of untouched Archairanian lightning jutted out from the heavy atmosphere and launched toward the powerful goddess before Donavelle. Until, the ungodly lightning was put to a halt by another accustomed energy... an abomanible being then materialized... the same deity that Donavelle was already wary from the start... the same deity that wished to reap her powers. Leader Skill: Jupiter Judgment 60% boost to DEF and REC, and 30% boost to Max HP, large chance to add Paralyze effect to normal attacks, and automatically fills three units' SBB gauge (including oneself) after two enemies are defeated simultaneously. Extra Skill: Athenian Antithesis Probable infliction of Paralyze on all enemies when attacked, largely boosts Spark damage for the first four turns, and laregely boosts BC and HC drop rate when Storm Massacre is equipped. Storm Massacre The armored wings worn on the wisdom goddess Donavelle during her battle against another goddess of her world. It is speculated that the growth of these ungodly wings was due to the intense guilt she felt when her armies was entirely massacred, this is proven by prehistoric scripts as the existence of these thundering pinions was only present during the final phases of her battles, the time in which she was condemned in malice. This mystical object was found thousands of years later wrapped with pulsing energy, yet, only the electrical armors was retrieved. Fruitless projects to resurrect the magical wings passed, and it was once made public that the armors were a fraud, until, one day, the golden plates reconstructed itself as lightning jutted out from the armors, forming the wings that are only mentioned in legends. Although evidently less potent, the Storm Massacre is capable of granting the user the power to slice the most monumental edifice ever created. BB: Wavering Wisdom 20 combo powerful Thunder, Dark, and Light attack on all enemies, 60% damage reduction for all units for one turn, and gradually heals all units' HP for three turns. SBB: Death of Athena 25 combo massive Thunder, Dark, and Light attack on all enemies, 60% damage reduction for all units for one turn, gradually heall all units' HP for three turns and fully fills all allies' BB gauge for three turns. UBB: Jupiter De Smyrna 32 combo massive Thunder, Dark, and Light attack on all enemies, turns all damage taken to 1 for three turns, casts DEF de-buff for all enemies and 100% chance to inflict Paralyze effect for two turns, and Poison effect after that for tow turns. Category:Blog posts